


the secret in the silence

by staywithme_13



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, and a nap, i dont know what im doing, i just love jerejean very much, its really fluffy, jean deserves a break, tags are great, this is really smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/pseuds/staywithme_13
Summary: Jean Moreau has a secret.





	the secret in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> im from south america and english is a beautiful language with a grammar made by demons. i love it anyway. if you find some mistake or a misspell, please let me know.
> 
> this is for a challenge from a facebook group called panelinha da limonada, (in portuguese, focused on m/m stories)(https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). i love these people.
> 
> My theme was harpocrates, the greek god of silence, secrets, and confidentiality.

Jean has a secret.

In the Nest, you couldn’t ever be alone, but in the end, it was what all of them were. But here, in California, with his new teammates, who seem to think life is something to be cherished and celebrated, the silence was rare.  
When Jean first arrived, he feared some warm, big reception, but they apparently knew it wouldn’t be welcomed. Instead, Jeremy Knox alone was in that airport, waiting for him.

Jean has a secret.  
He was never going to be alone again. Jeremy will always be there.

Even now, with the two of them a mess of limbs in the single bed in the trojan dorms, Jean didn’t know what to think of him.  
Jeremy was like a miracle. A balm for his wounds and firm ground under his feet. Jeremy believed in things like happiness and forgiveness and healing. And he believed that a person like Jean was capable of those things too, and more, so much more. Jeremy was overwhelming.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Jeremy whispered in the quiet.  
A comforting breeze ran through the curtains, and the sunset touched Jeremy’s hair and Jean could swear he was about to explode with feeling.  
“Today is a good day,” Jean said with a quirk of his lips, trying to contain his smile.  
He said because it’s true, not because it was an answer. Jeremy smiled brightly anyway.

Jean has a secret.  
The secret is: He started believing again.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing with my life, but im going down with this ship.  
> please, share your opinion with me. writing is the love of my life and i wanna keep improving ^_^


End file.
